


Favorite Birthday

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The best gifts are really the ones that you choose for yourself.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Saiou Takuma | Sartorius
Kudos: 8





	Favorite Birthday

**Title:** Favorite Birthday  
 **Ship:** Edo x Saiou  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,221  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: canon GX: D40, romance genre; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #47, sweetheart  
 **Notes:** A few years post-canon. Saiou & Edo are in an established relationship. It’s Edo’s twenty-first birthday.  
 **Summary:** The best gifts are really the ones that you choose for yourself.

* * *

Edo shuffled through his mail, tossing most of it into the trash, and setting aside the more interesting bits, such as the inevitable messages from Manjoume and Ryou promising to duel him whenever he had the time. He would have to see to it that he made time for them. They were some of the few people who’d ever been able to give him a genuine challenge. 

There was also a small package that didn’t have a return address and was very badly taped together – and when he looked closer, he discovered it didn’t really have _his_ address on it. What it had was his name and **_Happy Birthday_** written on it. 

For a moment he considered tossing it into the trash as well. Then he carefully opened it. Whoever wrapped it up had only the vaguest ideas of how to actually wrap a package. On the inside, wrapped up in strange leaves that were a deep golden shade, there were three items: a pure white wave plush, a half-dozen sharp-pointed darts, and a plush of Destiny Hero Bloo-D. 

He stared at it for a few moments, then smirked. Trust Juudai to figure out something he would like. 

He settled the plushes where he could find them later, then settled down on his favorite couch and grabbed his cell phone. A few moments later, a familiar voice spoke in his ear. 

“Good afternoon, Edo,” Saiou said, and Edo’s heart beat just that little bit faster at the sound of his voice. “Happy birthday.” 

Now those two simple words meant more than all the interesting gifts or duel invitations in the world, just because of who it came from. 

“Thanks. Are you ready for tonight?” They’d had this planned for weeks now. Edo always made sure to get his birthday off, no matter what sort of duels were going on in the Pro League. When he’d been younger, he’d just not wanted to deal with anyone on that day. Too many people wanted to offer useless trinkets that he’d throw away and never miss, generic birthday cards that he could find twenty of at the nearest department store, or ‘heartfelt’ sympathies if they somehow knew about his orphan status. 

At least DD had never tried any of that. He’d offered Edo a good dinner if he were in the area and if he wasn’t, a pleasant chat on the phone. 

Even now, six years after DD’s death, Edo hated to even think about him. He’d have to throw those darts sometime tonight. But first, he had other plans. 

“Of course. I look forward to spending time with you,” Saiou told him. Edo wanted to melt at the warmth in his voice. Saiou had always made a point of not making a big deal out of today, which was always what Edo liked the most. 

For the last two years, ever since he and Saiou began to date one another, they’d spent this night together, enjoying themselves with a pleasant meal in a favored restaurant, or going on a long walk together, or both. Sometimes they just stayed at one or the other of their homes, enjoying one another's company. It was all that the wanted these days. 

“Same here.” Edo cast a quick glance at the time. “I’ll be over shortly.” It was best if he went to Saiou. The last time Saiou attempted to ride the subway, some fool had dared to touch his hair without permission. That was the day they’d learned that Saiou's powers had only gone into remission, not faded away entirely. 

Ever since then, Edo refused to let Saiou take public transportation by himself. If he were there, he could make certain that no one else tried to touch what they had no right to. 

Though in all truth, he understood why people would want to. Saiou’s hair was glorious, the most beautiful shade of blue that he’d seen in his entire life, and there was so much of it, falling so far down his back in a glistening wave. 

_Wonder if he’d let me brush it tonight._ He would have to ask. Saiou had allowed him to do so before. 

Edo hung up after a few more private words between the two o them, then started getting ready for the night. He didn't wear one of his traditional white suits. Tonight he wore a deep teal blue sweater that Saiou had given him a couple of months earlier, along with some jeans. This would go a long way to making sure that he wasn’t recognized while they were out. 

It was one of the perks of openly only wearing one type of outfit. If he wore something else, people’s eyes glided right off of him. 

Once reedy, he headed to the nearest subway stop, stepping briskly along. One or two people glanced at him, but no one said anything to him about who he might or might not be. 

He approached Saiou’s apartment within twenty minutes of leaving his own. Before he knocked, the door opened. 

“I have a cup of tea waiting for you,” Saiou told him as he entered. That was just what Edo wanted; it was chilly out there and he needed something to fortify himself before going back out in it. 

He settled next to Saiou on the couch, fingers of his left hand resting on Saiou's while he held his cup in his right hand. 

How did people who weren’t dating psychics do it? 

“Was there anything in particular you wanted to do tonight?” Edo asked, savoring his tea. Truth to tell, he would be just as happy to stay indoors. They seldom made concrete plans, both preferring more flexibility whenever they did something together. 

Saiou slowly shook his head. His lavender eyes glimmered in the light as he leaned forward to Edo. “I think we should stay in. It’s getting quite cold out there.” 

Edo wasn’t going to argue that. They’d walked out on cold nights before, but tonight simply felt like one to stay inside. 

He turned towards Saiou, ready to agree. At the same moment, Saiou turned to look at him, leaning downward. Perhaps he’d intended this. Perhaps he didn’t. But their lips brushed ever so softly together, until Edo turned his head a bit more, breaking the unexpected kiss. 

Then he stopped. He smiled, glancing back towards Saiou. He shifted back, leaned in more closely and pressed his lips deeply against Saiou’s. Saiou froze for a heartbeat, then Edo could feel his lips turning upward, before he leaned into the kiss, resting one hand on Edo’s shoulder, his hair falling all around the two of them. 

Edo knew he needed to breathe. Or he should, at any rate. Kissing Saiou gave him all the life that he needed for the moment. 

He finally broke away, just enough so he could speak. “I hope we can do that again tonight,” he murmured. Saiou nodded briefly, his cheeks flushed, and Edo dared to ask something else. “Could I brush your hair too?” 

Saiou tilted his head. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes.” To feel the soft strangs of Saiou’s hair in his hands would be almost as wonderful as their lips or hands touching. Saiou smiled. 

“As you wish.” 

This was a very good way to spend his birthday. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** As today is Edo’s birthday, I chose to write this for them.


End file.
